Callie Mericle: Virtual Reality
by emmydisney17
Summary: After Candlehead Crosses over with Callie, who was late for a flashmob, she gets herself into quite a bit of trouble with Callie's real world friends and eventually runs away and gets into deeper, serious trouble which leads Ralph to lead a rescue mission with the entire arcade to find and rescue her. But what happens when a stray Cy-bug egg someone brings gets mixed into the frey?
1. When You're Data

**Callie Maricle: Virtual Reality**

**When your Data...**

My name is Callie Maricle, i was once a normal avrage teenager like any other until the stormy day i spilled my soda over the _Fix it Felix jr. _Video game and was sucked into the video gaming world where i ended up on a wild ride that helped Wreck it Ralph understand that he didn't need a metal to become a hero. He had earned something far, far better then such: His love for his best friend Vanellope. And me.

Ever since that fateful day i've become a regular costumer at the arcade, spending more time there then i ever had before. I also had discovered that my candy motercyle was also very inportent to all of us; it allowed me to freely cross over and back without any problems at all. SO much better then the first time i crossed over by the way.

Anywho, it all started just after new Years's and it was only about five days before we were about to go back to school. I returned to Litwak's arcade as usual and, with nobody watching, i crossed over and became a virtual girl again, this time i re-entered Sugar Rush.

The first place i went to was the palace, on my full sized candy cycle of course, and i zoomed all the way to the castle and burst through the doors in an excited mood before i skidded to a hault in front of Princess, i mean, President Vanellope's Throne. I wasn't alone because standing right beside her was Ralph, Calhoun and the entire Sugar Rush racers.

"Hey Vanellope," I said with a smile "How's life as a ruler so far?"

"Not bad," Vanellope said "Not bad at all. Would you belive the oreo gaurds love cookies? And they ARE cookies! Oh i love this life!"

"Yeah, i wish i was like you," I said "Man, any girl would kill to be in your shoes."

"Don't i know it." Vanellope said with a toothy grin.

"So, anyway, i just want you guys to know that i'm thinking about getting a job here when i get older." I said, much to their amusement "But if that dosn't work, well there's always video game programing. Making my own video games my way."

Felix walked up to me and i reatched for his hand, then the strangest thing happen. When his hand brushed agisnt my wrist there was a large spark and he yelled in pain as he pulled back his hand as we gasped. Then we saw that his hand was pixlated data, as if something was causing only his hand to glitch or something before it restored itself back to normal.

"What was that?" I asked as i removed my long blue sleeve to show the group that i was wearing a new metalic bracelette. "Is that thing made out of magnets?" Felix asked, still freaked out about what had happened to his hand.

"Well, yeah i guess." i said "B-But it didn't do anything to me! I swear!

"Maybe not to you," Ralph said :But if anything magnetic touches us we become static and weak! It's one of the things we have that seperates us from the gamers and to you."

"Right, you guys are not made out of bones or flesh." I said "You're made out of data, computer machine data. My bad."

"And yet you have all these things to yourself!"

I turned to see one of the Sugar Rush racers, Candlehead, digging through my bag and pulling out my Nook and my Ipod before she faced me and said "So tell me, what's it like outside the arcade? Are thunder storms as scary or just a breeze to handle? How's style and fasion towards girls and woman? How do you know when it's time to sleep or where to sleep? Is there such a thing as video games at your home? How's-"

"Alright Candlehead enough!" Vanellope snapped in annoyance.

"Sorry."

"Sorry about that," Vanellope said "Ever since you came all she's been talking about is humans and nothing else!"

"So, why am i here again? You told me to come here as soon as possible, why?" i asked

"Because today is the Seventeenth aniverciry of our video game first being plugged in!" Vanellope said "And my first year ruling it. So i've planned something special for our aniversiry party." She clapped her hands and suddenly some cookie chefs wheeled in some deserts and a large minty green and chocolate brown cake with the number Seventeen on top and the Sugar Rush Racer candy models below on diffrent rows of the cake with their kart and they all had candles on their heads.

Wasting no time we partied hardly right away, having a ball in the candy kingdom that was a paradice. After all, since it was closed or, an 'off day' as they called it they were free to mingle in the day as well as the night. More and more people came to the party, heroes and villains alike and they all had a smash as they joined in on the dancing and the sweets, we even had a contest to see who could guzzle down the most sweets and The racers won! Everyone else just got stomach aches but were still happy.

However it was when we got to the end of the party, where all the Sugar Rush racers would blow their candles out and say there forndest desire out loud to the whole kingdom. Vanellope went first, then Taffyta and soon everyone else got theit turn... Candlehead had saved her own wish for last. Everyone was eger to hear what she wanted to have for her desire so we all kept our eyes on her and she held her candy figure tight, blew out her candle and then shut her eyes.

Then she said "I want to be... a human being!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone pratically screamed at the same time in shock while some spat out their drinks and others their food, even the gaurds toppled over in dead faint after hearing that. It caused quite a comotion that Candlehead left the party as if ashamed and i left becuase the loud shouts were giving me a headache.

Later i found Candlehead near her cart the Ice Screamer, crying as she tired to calm down but couldn't. I went over to her and rubbed her head, after lightly removing her helmet so i could get her soft green hair which smelled strongly of mint and chocolate as did her clothes and kart.

"Oh Candlehead, don't be so sad." I told her "Not everybody understands one person's wish to be diffrent."

"You don't understand," Candlehead told me with big sad tear filled eyes "Ever since we were first plugged in i was always interisted in humans and the worlds they lived in. But when i told King can- i mean _Turbo, _that he laughed and said 'You're being rediculas, you'll never be a human even if you try.' i wanted to prove him wrong but... but... i never got the chance. But now since i've opened my big mouth everyone knows what i really want and... now i'm going to be laughed at."

"Don't worry about it Candlehead," I said "It'll take some time before-" Suddenly my phone rang and i ansered it. It was a tent message from one of my friends; '**Flashmob starting, b at Hastings by 4. Cassie'**

That's when it hit me, i was suppose to go to to my school's Flash mob in half an hour! Without even wasting a moment i grabbed my cycle and used it to cross back over to the arcade and dashed outside and ran towards the store.

I ran as fast as i could across the street before i made it to the store and i arrived, panting for breath and my cheeks redder then cherries. I walked over to the store but before i could enter it i heard a woman cry "Aww, what a cute little girl!"

I knew she wasn't talking about me, so i turned, and nearly had a heart attack when i saw Candlehead! She was standing right beside me and she was smiling at me "Looks like you picked up a stowaway right Callie?" she asked, talking about herself. All i could do was fall flat on my butt and lean over the stone wall, about ready to faint.

How did Candlehead cross over without me noticing?! And more inportently, How was i going to get her back when during the trip my cycle broke?


	2. Candlehead busts a move

**Candlehead Struts her stuff**

I could not belive that Candlehead had fallowed me all the way to the store behind my own back, and what was worse i couldn't belive that my own candy cycle broke. Without it i can't go back to the virtual world, or even send Candlehead back!

"I cannot belive what you just did Candlehead!" I snapped at her as he stood behind the store where nobody could see us "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"I'm crossed over," Candlehead said as she smiled and kicked her legs about as she sat on the trash can i put her on "I can't belive how blue the sky is, it's pink with cotton candy clouds back home, or are the clouds made out of marshmellows?"

"No, there are not!" I said "This is a nightmare and all you can think about is candy clouds!"

"So tell me, when are we going to the flash mob?" Candlehead said.

I pulled my hair back in anger and siad "Forget the flash mob! I'm going to get you back home right now!"

Suddenly Candlehead broke into a sprint and i ran after her, and let me tell you for a racer she moves as fast as a track star. I tried to catch up to her before we burst through the doors of the store and ran past some people, nearly burning people's hinies with that candle of hers before we arrived at the cleared clothes isle where the flash mob was underway!

Before i could do anything i was yelled at by my fellow dancers to start dancing so i did... of course what i wanted was to wring that little candy girl's neck for even getting into such a mess in the first place. Then it got worse when she started to dance along with us to the beat of 'Cupid Shuffle' only she was dancing her own way and not according to our dance routine we had practised all month for!

She was brakedancing, she was twisting, she was even bouncing off the dancers heads as they all tried to grab her, including me and when i finally caught her i was standing on top of the croud with Candlehead held up like that lion cub baby in the Lion king before we all fell down in one pile of jumbled kids.

"Where is she?" someone in the pile asked angrily "Where is that candleheaded pain in the neck!"

"Hello!"

I looked up to see Candlehead on top of the frozen food isle, feasting on an ice cream pop gleefully and happily while everyone looked up at her in shock and confusion. I was confused as well, how was she able to get all the way up there in one peice?

"Get down hear right now!" i shouted as some kids took pictures of her on their phones or cameras.

Candlehead just smiled as she continued to lick her ice cream. Soon more people joined in, yelling at her to come down or for help from the security gaurds. Soon some men came with a ladder and two climbed up on top of the fridges and Candlehead just stared at him. "Alright little lady," the officer said "Now come with me and i'll get you down safely."

"No need." Candlehead said "I can get down myself."

Before we could even move Cnadlehead ran over to the edge, jumped high into the air and then hoped isle after isle as she laughed while people stared by how much energy she had and how far she was jumping to a diffrent isle without tiring or even running out of breath. Finally she jumped over the edge of the isle she started from and landed right on top of me and i fell over with her on my chest.

People cheered while Candlehead laughed and looked at me with those big green eyes and said "So what'll we do next?"

"How about i wring your neck and see if you're head pops off?" i asked angrily as i shook her body angrily while she just laughed.

"I can't belive someone would let their child get into a dangerous situation!" I groaned when i reconized that voice, it was the local Social worker/Gym Teacher of my school, Mrs. Knight. Mrs. Knight's been the thorn in my side since i came back home after being stuck in a video arcade world for an entire night and day, she wanted to transfer me to a family who could 'Actually' take care of me but luckily she didn't have that right and was forced to drop the charges. Now she's got her attention on someone else; Candlehead.

She took Candlehead out of my arms and said "My dear, weren't you terrified by being stranded in such a way?"

"No, i've been in a lot worse." Candlehead said "Like the time me and my pals broke some rails and ended up stranded over hot bubbling maple cyder before finally getting out. Or when we climbed bubblegum trees and got stuck each time, of course it was easy to get out of."

"Ex-nay on the andy-say!" I whispered to Candlehead.

"Don't your parents ever keep an eye on you?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I don't have parents." Candlehead said "I live in a cake house where everything smells like mint and chocolate and i eat cake pratically every day. Sometimes i unwind with some lemon aid and some candy while-"

"Enough! I've heard enough!" Mrs. Knight bellowed dramatically "You are oviously a troubled orphan who needs proper guidance and parental gaurdianship! You shall live alone no more!"

"But-" Candlehead and i said in shock before the woman dragged Candlehead away while she waved good bye to me while i shouted "Don't worry, i know who'll fix everything!"

* * *

I dashed back to the arcade and ran over to the Sugar Rush consel where i starred at the screen until Vanellope's face appeared and she said "Callie? What's going on here? And Did you happen to see Candlehead?"

"She crossed over with me while my back was turned and now some social worker's taking her away because she thinks she's an orphan and... i just need help!" i gasped as i watched Vanellope's shocked look on her face.

Suddenly the power in the entire building flickered and _Fix it Felix, Jr., Hero's Duty and Sugar Rush _all shook with static in their screen before i ran to the counter just in time before Wreck it Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope burst though to the other side and i stood there in shock, trying to form words while Vanellope removed her goggles and said "What? We've been working on this since you've came. We wanted to surprise you but now... what the heck? Surpise!"

"Alright then," Calhoun said "Let's find Candlehead and make sure she's still in once peice."

"Oh no you don't!" i cried as i tried to stop them "Not while dressed like that! Do you have any idea what people will think if they saw you outside your video games?"

"You mean like those guys?" Ralph asked as he pointed to something behind me.

I turned and groaned when i realized who it was, it was my two best friends, the new Texas girl Callie and the tomboyish Nicolette or 'Nicky' For short. I slapped myself and groaned "oh no." before both girls toppled over and fainted.

Now what?


	3. Candlehead's Adventure

**Candlehead's Adventure**

**Candlehead's POV**

I still could not belive i had just crossed over to the real world outside the arcade with Callie, it was a blast! First i fallowed her to a store where there was a dance show, then i had my first real world ice cream, hopped over some fridges for fun and made quite a croud! But suddenly this woman named Mrs. Knight took me away from Callie, calling me an Orphan, which i had no idea what that ment.

As i sat in her strange kart with had fur instead of soft cake fillings like i was used too she kept asking me a couple of questions.

"Now tell me, What is your name?" she asked me

"Candlehead." i said.

"No really, what is your name?"

"Candlehead!" i said "My name is Candlehead!"

"How could you dye your own hair?" she asked me "And since when did someone light a candle on your head?"

"This is my natual hair color," i said as i lightly pulled my hair "And i like having my candle lit."

"Do you remember what happened to your parents?" She asked me. "I told you i don't have parents." i reasponded.

"Then where have you been living all those years?"

"Litwak's Arcade, Sugar Rush video game."

"How old are you?"

"Nine or twelve, i keep forgetting. For about seventeen years i kept trying to figure that out but i still forget."

"But shouldn't you be older?"

"I think i'm perfect the age i am."

"Have you ever had proper schooling?"

"I know how to read, wright and stuff but i never actually went to a school for it."

As she kept bombarding me with questions i thought that my head was going to blow so i rubbed my head and said "Are you done with the questions? I'm getting a headache."

Finally she stopped and i sighed in deep relief. What a headache i had while she balbed her mouth out! Then i looked out the window to see lots of green trees, sidewalks, people walking past, houses and pets, none which were candy or video game based! Finally we pulled upwards towards a pink building with girly pictures and the lady said "We're here."

"Where, where?" I asked.

"An Orphanage called 'Home for Girls', a proper home for children like you." Mrs. Knight told me

"But i already have one, i told you it's-"

Then she dragged me into the building saying "Nonsence! This is your new home now and i cannot allow you to go back to live off the streets like a homeless person." Didn't she he hear what i said about me already having a home? Sheesh! This lady wasn't good at hearing! She took me inside the building where i was greeted by the sight of lots of girls before i asked "Why are they here?"

"Just like you they were all abandoned or lost their families in a tragic accident." the woman told me "We bring them here so they can thrive and live until someone comes to adopt them into nice loving familes. But don't worry my dear, i'll imdiantly set up records and get you adopted in no time, as soon as i call the nurse about your condistion."

"What condistion?" i asked.

She didn't even anser my question, she just placed me inside a girly pink room and said she'd call the nurse. I was greeted upon the sight of three girls, each one diffrent although the one that stood out more was the tall teen girl.

There was a girl with short brown hair, blue eyes with glasses and wore a green and purple shirt with blue pants and yellow and green slippers, a girl who was slightly plump with freckles, a yellow and pink bow in her curly dark brown hair, hazel eyes wearing a light blue shirt, green pants and blue sneakers and the teen had long red hair, black eyes and wore a pink blouse with black and blue argle skirt, and black pants that mathced her shoes... or were they leggings? Whatever. Anywho they were all staring at me and i said "Uh, hi."

"Hi, i'm Kim, the Plump one's Milly and the neardy one's Gretchen." The teen said. "Why are you in?"

"Uh... it's a long story." I said "I'm just new here. Just crossed over you could say."

"Join the club." Kim said before she returned to read that strange thin book thing. "So, you're new?" Gretchen asked me "Where are you from?"

"Litwak's arcade, Sugar Rush." i said.

"I thought i reconized you." Milly said "You're my favorite racer!"

Finally, somebody who reconized me! Or at least took me seriously without thinking i was crazy.

"Oh come on," Kim said "You can't seriously think that she's from a video game you play, she must be a crazy gamer like you who spends way to much time playing video games." I leaned over towards Kim's book and said "And what is this you're reading?"

"A magazine." Kim said plainly "And it just proves your crazy."

"I am not crazy!" i snapped in annoyance "Why is everybody thinking i'm crazy?"

"Maybe becuase you have a lit candle on your head?" Kim asked before she reatched to put it out. I jerked back and backed aginsted the wall in fear. How dare she tried to put out my light! I love my candle and i would never let anything happen to it! "Don't blow out my candle!" i whined "It means so much to me, please don't blow it out!"

"Ok ok," Kim said, trying to calm me down "You're candle hat's special, we get it but if we get a fire and the place burns to the ground because of you don't come crying to us."

With a heavy sigh i fell to my knees and rubbed my stomach, which was growling louder then my Ice Screamer's Myple sryrup engine fuel during a live race. The strange thing was i had never been this hungry before and i never made a sound to prove it. Maybe it was one of those human things or something. Milly walked up to me and did something strange, placed her own ear on my stomach to hear it growl.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't mind her," Kim told me "She just likes the strangest things, stomach noises being one of them."

"You sound pretty hungry thought," Milly told me as she picked up her head to look at me "When's the last time you ate something."

That was when it hit me, i never actually did get to eat anything! I was so excited about crossing over and about my wish to be a human i forgot to even eat! No wonder. My stomach continued to growl and i rubbed it to make it stop, but that didn't work. "You got anything to eat here?"

"Dinner's not until nine and you've missed lunch." Gretchen said, that didn't help my stomach stop rumbling at all. "But you can have the lefrovers... of course it's not sweets."

* * *

After Milly and Gretchen took me to the kitchen i found the leftovers they were talking about and, true to their words it wasn't candy or sweets i was familier with. But i was starving!

By the time Mrs. Knight and the nurse found me i was sitting by the fridge with a plump stomach full of food and my face smothered in salt, gravy and boy did i felt good!

"What have you to say for yourself young lady?" Mrs. Knight asked me in annoyance.

All i could do was simply belch and then i passed out.

Yep, i was enjoying this world even more already. I just wish i knew what an orphan was.


End file.
